Scraton
''Scraton ''is a well diverse producer, from 2012 making Dubstep that was inspired by the likes of Skrillex & Zomboy to the present day. Where Scraton is making clean experimental music. Showing off her talent in making music and his wide scope of genres he is able to produce. Since the start Scraton used to go under the aliases DJ Pon-3. It was a character from My little Pony. It was a made up character in the fandom and she had coined the name and stud out with it. During 2017 Hasbro acquired the character DJ Pon-3. With the character being acquired they wanted to sue Scraton for not cutting a share with the profit she was making, so she decided to take down all her my little pony related content. She deleted some of her old stuff but kept some of it and redid the cover art. Scraton has also used other aliases prior to her main music. When she was 16 she went under Andy Van Kayne it would discontinue in 2013. During 2014 she would go under an alternative aliases named Neurokil. She released more experimental music the aliases. Not much would be done with the aliases though, only one EP was released under the name along side two songs. Albums: * Skream Me Some More (2012) * My Little Bass Cannon (2013) * Diverse (2013) * Self Aware (2014) * Nothing But Noise (2014) * Syndicate (2015) * Flip Out (2017) * One Week In L.A (2017) * Reel-To-Reel (2018) * Skream It Once Again (2018) * Mothership (2019) Ep's: * Insomnia¹ (2012) * Evanescence (2012) * On The Rise (2012) * Shanker (2013) * Just Do It (2013) * Signatures (2015) * Ark (2016) * Mad Wubs With Good Intentions (2016) * Triple Trouble (2017) * Rebrand (2017) * Suprema (2018) * Friend or Foe (2018) * Mares In Black (2019) * The untitled GIg (2019) * Murda (2019) * Insomnia² (2019) Singles: * Ƈƍrruptiƍn (2012) * Machines 'n' Shit (2012) * Reading For Days (w/ The Living Tombstone) (2012) * Dodge This (2012) * Tip of the Iceberg (2012) * Ignation (2012) * Soul Cry (Ft. Ervin Mitchell) (2012) * Open Arms (2013) * Scary Bolly (Made Silly) (2013) * Hello World (2013) * Face to Face (2013) * Stay On Da Line Skrillz VIP (2013) * Insert Skrillex Here (2013) * Name of the Track (2013) * Error 404 (2013) * Scream and DIe (2013) * Swagger (2013) * Chainsaw (2013) * Melodies of Cloudsdale (2013) * Trick or Freak (2013) * Canonized (2013) * The Others (2013) * I Won't Forget (2013) * iRock VIP (2013) * One and Only (2013) * Go Wacky With Nowacking (2013) * Cannabis (2013) * Octavia's Delight VIP (2013) * Together (Short Cut Mix) (2014) * VINYL'S TURNTABLE TROUBLE (2014) * Kill Dem (2014) * Unknown.wav (2014) * iPon-3 (2014) * It's Skaylla (2014) * Make Me Feel It (2014) * Scratch Dat (2014) * Stampede (2014) * Wub a dub dub (2014) * My Snowy Mare (2014) * Emotion VIP (Leaked Stripsy) (2014) * Journey (2014) * Lost Empire (2014) * FACEHOOF /)_- (2014) * Ellipsis (w/ KaTT) (2014) * To Live Is To Smile (2014) * Non Stop (2014) * Cause & Effect (2014) * Till I'm Alive (2014) * What Comes and Goes (2014) * Name this style (2014) * Phantom Bass (Frequency Tester) (2014) * Sleep Tight (2014) * Munchies (Nah, not dem munchies) (2014) * MOONBAHPON3 (2014) * Squares equals Mares (2014) * Do You Even Bass (2015) * Ponies (3 Years anniversary Special) (2015) * What's Up (2015) * iPon 3 VIP (2013 Rest In Pieces) (2015) * Wireless (2015) * Unreal (1998 Style) (2015) * Memories (2015) * Made In Czech (2015) * Lost Empire (2015) * Wasted Bass (Frequency Tester) (2015) * Nevermore (2015) * Hoofprint (2015) * We Can Fly (2015) * Unknown Origins (Grin VIP) (2015) * We Are 'Who' We Are (2015) * Uplink (2015) * Peekaboo (2016) * Funked Up (2016) * Uno (2016) * Redacted (2016) * Days & Nights (2016) * Advent (Search & Destroy) (2016) * Tracers Theme (2016) * Creature Ate Mah Bass (Frequency Tester) (2016) * Junkrat Theme (2016) * Dial Up Vakui (2016) * Route 666 (2016) * D.Va Theme (2016) * Purple Shots (2016) * Lucio Theme (2017) * Boundless (2017) * Genji Theme (2017) * Mei Theme (2017) * Bastion Theme (2017) * Tracer Theme (Charleston Mix) * Mirage (No Man's Sky Tribute) * First Time For Everything (2017) * Mercy Theme (Dark Power) Terror (2017) * Cuphead Theme (Daredevil) (2017) * D.Va Theme (Free Hugs) Bunny Song (2017) * Aurora Borealis (Experimental Short) (2017) * Aesthetics (2017) * Sombra Theme (2018) * The Chosen One (2018) * Coffe Break (2018) * Yakuza (2018) * Hanzo Theme (2018) * McCree Theme (2018) * No Regrets (Back To 70's Short) (2018) * Reaper Theme (The Cursed) Terror (2018) * Cutting Edge (Experimental Short) (2018) * I'm Already Skrillex (Experimental Recreation) (2018) * Weird Wired Wobbles (w/ Nanomake) (2019) * Underrated (w/ Pure Shade) (2019) * Bruh (Experimental Short) (2019) * Ready Player One (2019) * SUGOI (2019) * Ashe Theme (Guns 'n' Roses) (2019) * Moira Theme (In The Name Of Science) (2019) * Reinhardt Theme (Crusader Online) (2019) * SKIT (w/ Pure Shade) (2019) * My Legacy For You (2019) * Crime Fighters (Experimental Short) (2019) * KARMA (2019) * Lo Shy Mode (Shyness) (2020) Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists